Special Treatment
by GhostAuthor
Summary: A possible answer as to why Shego stays with Dr. Drakken.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"You can't do this to me! Do you know what month it is?"Dr. Drakken screamed into the phone.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're full until after New Years. If you'd scheduled earlier, I'm sure there would have been an opening. Can I pencil you in for Valentines Day?"

His anger reached its peak with that sentence, and Dr. Drakken began yelling things that were not in the dictionary before slamming the phone down. Unfortunately for him, his noise attracted his sidekick, Shego, to come see what was the matter.

"What's wrong this time, Dr. D? Your mother forget to send you cookies this Christmas?"

He gasped."Don't even joke about that, Shego."

"Uh-huh. Then what is it?"

"Nothing!,"he said a bit too quickly.

"Alright. It's not that I care. I just don't want to come back from vacation to a lair filled with stolen backed goods."

"Been there, done that."Drakken then chuckled nervously."My call was about your vacation actually."

"I _am _going to Malibu tomorrow, right?"

The blue villain tried to smile at her and took a step back."Not exactly. You see...the thing is... they're...kinda...booked up."

"Booked up! I thought you scheduled this in November?"

Drakken saw her hands glow that familiar green glow and took a few more steps back."We were busy in November, remember?"

Shego thought back. November was when they'd been busy working on his latest science project for Global Justice. Well, he worked on the project while she handled security. It turned out that a lot of evil organizations wanted whatever he'd been working, and even with a squad GJ members, the fights left Shego drained. That's what this vacation was for. A chance for her to recharge after helping him.

Dr. Drakken saw her start shaking with rage and put his hands up."Now Shego, its not the end of the world. You can stay here for you vacation. I promise I won't bother you and...Shego?...Shego!"

Thanks to experience, he was able to avoid the blasts of plasma she sent at him. He dodged until she got tired and stormed off to her room. Drakken looked at the smoking craters that surrounded him.

"Well, she took that better than I expected."

* * *

A day after nearly frying Drakken, Shego heard a knock at her door. She knew it was Drakken hoping to explain himself now that she'd calmed down and opened it. To her surprise, no one was there. Instead, a note sat right outside her door. She pick it up, now curious, and read it.

_Dear Shego,_

_I'm sorry for not scheduling you spa reservation time but never fear. I, Dr. Drakken, have a plan to make it up to you. Meet me in the basement for your surprise._

_Sincerely,  
Dr. D_

_P.S. Wear a bathing suit._

Shego rolled her eyes. What could he possibly have planned this time? She sighed and grabbed her bathing suit from her half unpacked suitcase and changed. Best go see what damaged he'd done this go round. At least she'd get a good laugh in today.

After finding the 'hidden' elevator that was behind a potted plant so that Dr. Drakken didn't forget where was, Shego headed down. The basement was almost a half a mile underground so that Drakken's toys didn't blow them to smithereens. It was cluttered with all kinda of machine parts and tools but what stuck out was the huge blinking arrow pointing to the right. She followed it, and ended up at a door. The door opened, and Shego had to shield her eyes from the light. Wait a minute. Light?

The lab room had been transformed. Huge sun lamps were hung along the top to the walls, and a pool had been dug in the middle. A bar had been set up, complete with drinks, and a green chair had been placed by the pool under a palm tree.

"Dr. D?"

He came from behind the tree dressed in a white polo shirt and shorts."Ah, Shego! For a while, I thought you weren't coming."

"Dr. D what s all this?"

"I said I'd make it up to you, so I brought the resort to you. Drink?"

She nodded dumbly and headed to the bar. He'd done all this...for her? She took a seat on the stool, and he went behind the bar. A few seconds later, a glass was placed before her.

"Lime Margarita, just the way you like it."

She took a sip. It was better than what they served in Malibu."How did you know?"

"What you like or how to make drinks?"

"Both."

"Well, I checked the bill every year to see what I paid for, and I was bartender while I was in college."

She took another sip and laughed."You a bartender?"

"Yes me. Scholarships paid for the tuition, board, and books, but everything else was on me."

"Plus it was a good way to pick up girls."

He blushed."Was I that obvious? It didn't work anyway. Most girls just used me as someone to talk to after bad breakups."

Shego laughed again. She could just picture it. Drew Lipsky standing there as a heart broken woman talked his ear off. She saw him glare at her, but truly he was happy to see her laughing. She rarely laughed, but when she did, it was a beautiful sound. Granted, it was usually him she laughed at, but he didn't mind. It was just one of the things that had made other villains wonder just which one of them was really in charge.

"Enough about me, Shego. It's time for your vacation to start. This entire room is yours for the week. Feel free to do whatever you like."

"It's beautiful."She finished her drink and stood up."I think I'll go lounge for a bit."

"Good. The tree has an intercom in it, and I'll be next door if you need me."

He reached under the counter and pulled out his familiar blue lab coat."I won't. Try not to blow yourself up this time."

"That was a week ago, Shego, so zip it."

She allowed herself a small smile as he headed towards the door."Dr. D!"

He stopped and looked back at her."Yes?"

"Thanks. For all of this."

"Anytime, Shego. You've earned it."

That, he truly meant. Shego was a special woman, so she deserved every bit of special treatment he could offer.

_**FIN**_


End file.
